Heatwave
by Milady29
Summary: A heatwave hits Chicago and Matt and Gabby are trying to cool down on a day off. But with being so in love, it ishart so stay away from each other. Just a funny sweet one-shot!


**Just a small one-shot of a day with Gabby and Matt during a heat wave, trying to stay cool. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review with what you think!**

It was the fourth day in a row of the heat wave that hit Chicago and Gabby woke up. Matt had his arm around her but she tried to lay as far away as possible while still holding him. She loved him and wanted to lay close him but as they were both so hot because of the heat wave, they just wanted to cool down. She freed herself from his arms and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face as she felt so sweaty, even though she had just woken up.

''Ugh. I sweat from just breathing.'' Matt complained then from the bedroom and she walked back, saw that he was throwing the sheets of him as if that was going to help him cool down and laid down with him in bed now.

''You sweaty monkey.'' She joked as she gave him a kiss and she smiled again.

''That is because you are so hot, you are making me warm…you are too hot, you are a heat wave yourself.'' He smirked as he pulled her on top of him.

''Gosh, you are sweating!'' She smirked as she kissed him and rolled of him.

''I am not even sure how to cool down now!'' Matt complained as he was even hot with just wearing his boxers in bed.

Gabby smirked again and pulled him up then.

''Come on, we can still take a cold shower!'' She said then and they went into the shower together, kissing and hugging and so happy to be in the cold shower. The AC in their apartment had broken down and as much as Mat had tried to fix it. He could not fix it even after days of working on it and a lot of cheering from Gabby and now they just had given up on it.

After the cold shower they went to the big supermarket close to them, hoping that they could buy some ice cream.

When they arrived at the supermarket, they were disappointed to see the signs that the ice cream was all sold out. A little bummed they walked around, looking for something else.

''Look they have got little pools here.''

''Those are toddler pools.''

''Yeah but…but those are toddler pools.'' Gabby smirked then as it was so small.

''Well it is one of the few pools that will fit on our balcony anyways. Even if you don't want it, I am taking it.'' Matt said then and Gabby rolled her eyes for a second as he put it in the shopping card but hoped that they would both sort off fit in it, it would be so much pleasant to be sitting in cold water.

They looked around the shop, both of them a bit upset that all the ice cream was sold out.

They made their way back home after buying some food for the barbeque tonight and a bottle of wine.

''Make this heatwave stop!'' Gabby complained as she sat down in the car, the metal of the seatbelt so hot it almost burned her hand and Matt pulled his hands back from the steering wheel.

''Even the car is burning hot!'' Matt complained then as he turned down the windows and drove home. Gabby was waving some cold air into her face with one of the magazines she had grabbed from the store and inside their home, they unpacked all of the groceries but they were so hot that what they really wanted was just a cold shower and to cool down, hoping that the weather would get a bit colder soon too. The worst was that the sun was burning and there was not the slightest bit of a breeze to cool them all down.

At home, Matt inflated the pool for him and Gabby and they brought buckets of water outside them to pour in the pool and they switched to their swim wear then, both of them so happy they could finally cool down a bit in the pool.

Matt was already in the pool, Gabby walking outside with the bottle of wine and two glasses and tried to get in the pool as well. It was teeny tiny and both of them barely fit in, but when they were finally seated they sighed relieved. Her legs were just in the water while Matt's didn't even fit in and were against the glass of the balcony.

The neighbors from the other side looked a bit puzzled at them but they just waved then.

''Can we sleep here?'' Matt asked happy as he was so happy that they were finally cooling down. They poured some wine and just enjoyed their evening in the small pool. The sun was setting and finally it was getting a bit more bearable.

''Gosh, this is really getting a tiny bit better.'' She smirked then as she laid against Matt and sipped off some of the wine. They just sat there as they looked a the sun going down and Matt got up from the pool then and started to bake some hamburgers for the both of them on the barbeque then. Beside the pool they sat down their small plastic able and chairs then and they had their feet in the water.

Matt put some of the vegetables and the buns on a plate and she sighed.

''it is taking so long.''

''I am burning up from standing by the barbeque and you are still complaining!?'' Matt said as he pretended to be angry and she smirked as he walked back to the table and took a sip of wine before turning the burgers again. When they were ready he brought them to the table and they had dinner together, their food still in the cold kiddie pool.

''I hate this heath.''

''The only hot thing I like is you.'' Matt smirked then as he looked at Gabby but kissed her then.

''that was the worst joke I have heard in days, Matthew Casey.''

''It was not a joke.'' He smirked. After dinner they cleaned up a bit and crawled together in the kiddy pool again, finishing the wine as it got dark and they looked at the view that they had, beside the building across the street from them.

''I wish I could sleep like this, this pool is literally the best idea of today.''

''That is because it was my idea.'' Matt teased her but it was great they were finally getting a bit cooler and after spending some time and wine in the pool, they got up and then and got ready to leave for bed. Suddenly Matt grabbed her from behind and unhooked the top and dropped it down.

''Matt!'' She sighed but kissed him then as his hands played with her breasts and they fell down on the bed, caressing and kissing each other.

''Gosh, we are going to be so hot!'' She smirked softly as she was kissing him and he was caressing over her back.

''I don't mind that…when we are doing this.'' he smiled. They kept on kissing, rolling over the bed, caressing each other when they suddenly heard a soft bleep and the AC in their room suddenly started running again.

''Looks like we have to keep each other warm again!'' He smirked then, pulling her on top of him again, kissing her and together they had a passionate, hot night…but not just because of the heat wave!

* * *

NOTE: So just a small one shot that just popped in my head. I hope you enjoyed it and that you thought that it was funny and cute. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
